New Blood: ReVamped
by Hope Parker
Summary: This is the rewritten version of "New Blood". When Jarod is change into a vampire, how will Parker, Syd, and Broots react? Will his new found immortality be his blessing or his curse? *Complete*
1. Prologue

****

The Pretender doesn't belong to me. Only this idea does. Please read, review and enjoy! ~*Hope Parker*~

New Blood

****

Revamped

Prologue

Jarod stood at Catherine Parker's gravestone. Exhaling slowly, he knelt down and placed a single white rose among the dozen red ones that already lie on the ground in front of the stone. He wondered what his life would have been like if Catherine hadn't died. He bowed his head and began to pay his respects. So deep in his thoughts, he never heard the footsteps behind him or the cocking of the gun.

The gun was fired and a bullet hit Jarod in the back, then traveled through him to his heart. The Pretender collapsed forward, his blood pooling around him. White-hot pain laced through his body and his world went black.

*

The Centre

Miss Parker and Broots stood in Sydney's office, watching as the psychologist preformed an experiment with Angelo. Just as the older man was making progress, the empath cried out in pain and fell forward.

"Angelo!" Sydney cried out in alarm.

Parker and Broots moved towards Syd and Angelo. The Empath placed a hand over his heart and his eyes fluttered.

"Jarod dying." He said.

The trio exchanged alarmed looks as Angelo then passed out.


	2. Chapter One

****

For Disclaimer, see the Prologue

Chapter One

_I should be dead_. Was Jarod's first conscious thought. He sat up and looked around. He was in a bed, no longer wearing his bloody clothing. Instead he wore a black T-shirt and jeans.

Though he was happy to be alive, he felt…different. Frowning, his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. Suddenly, the door to the room opened and a classically beautiful blond woman entered the room. She smiled when she saw he was sitting up.

"Good." She said, "You're awake."

Jarod continued to frown. "Who are you? What happened to me?"

"My name is Tempest and I found you bleeding to death in a graveyard. I brought you here and I saved you the only way I could."

"And how was that?" asked Jarod.

"I turned you into a vampire."

Jarod burst out laughing. "Vampires aren't real!"

The woman didn't even blink. "What makes you so sure?"

The Pretender stopped laughing as he gazed at Tempest's serious expression. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly.

"You're a vampire?" he asked.

"Vampiress." She corrected him, smiling, showing teeth.

Jarod watched in horror and amazement as her incisors lengthened to form fangs. Unconsciously, he ran his tongue over his upper teeth, surprised to find his incisors already in fang form.

"The fangs can't retract until you come into your power. It's that way with all newbies."

The man blinked. "I'm a vampire?"

Tempest nodded. "Yes. And I will teach you all the basics." 

*

The Centre

It had been a few hours since Angelo passed out, declaring Jarod's death. Miss Parker watched anxiously as Broots and Sydney tried to bring the empath back to consciousness. She sighed, running her hand through her dark hair.

"Come get me when Cousin It's awake." She said, leaving the office.

Once outside in the hallway, she leaned against the wall, bringing her hands to her face. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. She would not break down, not here, not yet. Numbly, she went to her office.

Once inside the partial safety of the room, she broke down into sobs. _No…this can not be happening…it can't…_ her broken thoughts repeated over and over. Parker went to her mini fridge and got out a bottle of vodka and unscrewed the cap, taking a swig. She went to her desk and collapsed in the chair. Setting the bottle down, she rested her elbows on her desk, then buried her face in her hands.

Letting out a shuddering breath, she sat back and opened her desk drawer and took out a key. She then unlocked a secret drawer underneath that drawer. Opening it, she took out a picture. Tears stung her eyes as she gazed at it. It was of her and Jarod.

They had been lovers for three months and the thought of Jarod dead tore Parker apart. She couldn't lose another lover. _Please let him be okay. _She thought.


	3. Chapter Two

****

For Disclaimer, See the Prologue

~Chapter Two~

__

A Half Hour Later

"Most myths about vampires don't apply to us." Tempest said, leading Jarod around the mansion, "Like crosses, normal food, and sunlight."

"Meaning?" Jarod said, feeling somewhat confused.

"We can eat garlic and human good. We can wear crosses." She gestured to the tiny gold cross around her neck, "And most importantly, we can go out into the sunlight."

"What about the other myths?"

"We can shape-shift and have telepathic abilities. We are killed by beheadings, a steak through the heart, and be burned by Holy water."

"What about sleeping in coffins?" asked Jarod.

"Nope."

"Anything else?"

"Our saliva has a healing agent. Like after we feed, we can heal the marks."

"That it?" asked Jarod.

She nodded. "Pretty much. And from what I gathered from your memories, you'll adapt quickly."

They stopped in front of a door that was beside a Greek statue downstairs.

"This door leads to your room. It's the biggest in the house." She told him.

"Do you know _everything_ that's happened in my life?"

"Yes." Tempest answered, "And I've brought your belongings here."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

And with that Tempest was gone.

*

****

The Centre

Broots and Sydney entered Miss Parker's office to find the woman staring blanking at the half empty bottle of vodka on her desk.

"Miss Parker?" Broots said softly.

The woman blinked, forcing herself to focus. She ran her hand through her dark hair and placed the picture in the drawer, locking it after she shut it.

"Any new information?" she asked.

"An address." Answered Broots.

"Let's go." Parker said standing.

__

Night Fall

Broots was driving the black Centre car. Parker wasn't driving due to her slight intoxication. Sydney sat in the backseat beside her, not saying a thing, but watching her carefully. The car pulled up into the driveway of a huge, extravagant mansion. Broots stopped the car and they got out.

The trio walked up the large stone front steps. Once at the top, Parker pushed Broots forward, a clear sign she wanted him to knock. Just as the techie raised his fist to knock, the door opened and a blond woman stood in the doorway.

"I've been expecting you." She said, "Come in."

The three hesitated, but walked inside as the blond gestured impatiently.

"My name is Tempest. I am the owner of this house. Now, follow me. I'll take you to Jarod." The woman said.

"How did you know that we're looking for Jarod?" asked Parker.

"I can read minds." Tempest said with a smile.

She led them further into the house. The woman stopped in front of a door beside a Greek statue.

"Before we go into the room. I need to tell you something." Tempest said.

"Then do it." Snapped Parker.

"I found Jarod bleeding to death in a graveyard. I took him with me and saved him by the only way I could."

"How was that." Asked the brunette quietly.

"I made him into a vampire."

"Are you kidding?" demanded Sydney.

"No."

"You're a _vampire_?" asked Broots.

"Vampiress, actually." Tempest smiled, flashing fangs.

"This is insane!" muttered Parker.

"No, it's reality." Said the Vampiress, "When we enter the room, Jarod will be controlled by his bloodlust, so be careful."

She opened the door and they went inside.


	4. Chapter Three

****

For Disclaimer, see the Prologue

Chapter Three

Jarod's room was huge. There were lit candles all around the room. Jarod was asleep in a king-size bed. He stirred suddenly and sat up. Jarod growled deep in his throat and his eyes glowed red.

He hissed, showing sharp incisors, and got out of bed. Parker found herself suddenly sober. Jarod was more animal than man. He made his way over to the group. Tempest held out her arm to him.

He grabbed her wrist ruffly and brought it to his mouth, biting hard. Parker felt jealousy flare inside her.

"If he tried to drink from any of you, he'd most likely kill you."

"Were you reading my mind?" asked Parker softly.

Tempest nodded and looked down at Jarod. _Can I answer back?_ Parker wondered.

__

Yes. Answered the female vampire in her mind.

__

Do you know everything about…Jarod?

Yes. I know that you two are lovers. But when he feeds off me, it's just for food. When he feeds of you, it'll be **very** sexual.

Ah. Is he done?

No, but I'm getting woozy.

Tempest pushed Jarod away and brought her wrist to her mouth, healing the wound. Jarod blinked into focus. He noticed the trio and frowned slightly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Angelo empathed your attack." Answered Sydney.

"We were worried." Parker said so quietly that it was almost inaudible to human ears.

Jarod caught the statement and went over to her. Just the sight of her brought the intense hunger back. He touched her face gently, his hand cupping her cheek.

"I'm alright."

They stared at each other, a rush of emotions overcoming them. Sydney and Broots watched the pair's silent exchange in mild confusion. The older man cleared his throat.

"Should we leave?" he asked.

"That'd be nice." Answered Jarod, not taking his gaze off Parker.

Tempest ushered the two men out of the room. She winked to Parker as she closed the door behind them. Instantly, Jarod bent his head to Parker's and captured her lips. She kissed him back, her emotions pouring into the action. The Pretender growled deep in his throat, as he had before, his hunger, his need of her intensifying. They broke apart breathing hard.

Then with is inhuman speed, Jarod picked her up and pressed her against a wall and ripped open her button down blouse. Parker gasped in momentary surprised and locked her legs around his waist. His lips rest on the pulse of her neck, his tongue darted out and tasted her skin. The woman moaned softly as his lips traveled down to the vein above her heart.

He traced it with his incisors. Jarod's eyes flicked up to hers, silently asking for permission.

"Do it, Jarod." She said, "I want to be the one that feeds you."

"God, I love you, Michaelina." He whispered.

Parker cried out in pleasure as he bit deep into the vein. Jarod drank, enjoying the taste of her blood. He stopped before he drained her completely.

"Do you want me to change you?" he asked.

"Yes." Her voice had a husky tone to it; "I want to be with you for all eternity."

The Pretender kissed her. **_What did I do to deserve her?_** He wondered.

__

Everything. She answered mentally.

**__**

I love you. He whispered back.

__

I love you, too. 

Jarod bit into the skin right above her breast and began drinking again. When he had drunk enough, he closed the wound. He lengthened one fingernail and cut open a line across his chest. He pressed her head down, her lips resting on the cut.

**__**

Drink, Michaelina. He commanded.

The woman's mouth moved and she began to drink. Jarod moaned quietly and closed his eyes. Parker drank until he commanded her to stop and he opened his eyes. She looked at him and smiled, her eyes closing. He then carried her over to the bed and put her down. He laid down beside her, happy and sated. ****


	5. Chapter Four

****

For Disclaimer, see the Prologue.

Chapter Four

****

The Next Day

The change was complete. Miss Parker awoke before Jarod, hunger clawed at her insides. She sat up, her hand going to her head. Lifting her head, she smiled as a thought flashed through her mind. She straddled the sleeping man beside her and bent her head to his chest. Her mouth found the vein and rested above it. The hunger was so intense; she sank her teeth into it after a second's hesitation. Jarod moaned as he came into consciousness. He smiled at the siren that dining on his blood. After a moment, she stopped drinking at closed the wound.

She smiled in feminine satisfaction as he sat up, his eyes filled with desire. Quickly, he closed the gap in between them, kissing her hard and passionately. 

__

Is it always like this? She asked.

**__**

Like what? 

__

Always craving sex and blood.

****

Both are temporary.

Good, I don't think I'd last if that were the case.

They broke apart, both breathless. Jarod buried his face in her hair and sighed contently. Then he stood, bringing her up with him. The Pretender studied her. She seemed to be glowing, happiness radiating from her. He chuckled and tugged lightly on her ruined shirt.

"You'll need a new blouse." He said.

She grinned devilishly. "After a shower."

He grinned back. "Of course."

Parker laughed as Jarod picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

*

****

Meanwhile…

Tempest, Sydney, and Broots sat in the kitchen upstairs, all drinking coffee and talking quietly. The female vampire had told them all of the information they needed to know about her breed of vampires. Sometime later, Parker and Jarod entered the room. Syd and Broots studied the pair. They were no longer hiding their relationship. Their presence sent off an aura of power unlike any other human or creature on the Earth. Tempest was the first to speak.

"You changed her."

The two men seemed slightly shocked. Jarod nodded and smiled.

"Why did you do it?" asked Broots.

"Because I could not face eternity without her."

"And I wanted him to." Added Parker.

"I'm happy for you both." Sydney said.

"What are you guys going to do with your new power?" asked Broots.

Jarod and Parker's gaze met. A moment later, the woman nodded.

"Take over the Centre." Jarod said.

**__**


	6. Chapter Five

****

For Disclaimer, see the Prologue

Chapter Five

****

Two Days Later

6:38 p.m.

Jarod and Parker, hand in hand, walked up the large stone steps of the Centre. They entered the building with total confidence and without hesitation. The lobby was almost empty, but those in the room felt the power that they held and nobody, security included, moved to stop them.

They got into an elevator and hit the button for the floor where they knew Raines was. They didn't speak and didn't need to. The pair was focused on their mission. The doors opened and they stepped out.

The hallway was empty and there was no sound as they walked. The duo soon stood before Raines's office door. Parker looked up at Jarod.

__

I love you. She whispered 

**__**

I love you, too. Now, let's do this.

Parker pushed open the doors and went inside, quickly followed by Jarod. Raines was sitting at his desk, with Willie standing beside him. The old man smiled his twisted, evil smile.

"You finally brought him in." said Raines with a wheeze.

"No." Parker replied.

The old man frowned and stood. "You're fools."

"No. We're taking over." Jarod said, raising his hand.

This with a burst of telekinetic power flung Raines into the back wall and held him there. Willie drew his gun, but like Raines, was flung into the wall, this time by Parker, who knocked him unconscious. Then she advanced on Raines, Jarod at her side.

"Devils." He hissed at them.

"No. You're the devil and should be sent back to hell." Said Parker.

"You won't get away with this." Raines vowed.

"Oh, we will. No one can stop us. We are immortal." Jarod said coldly.

"You don't have the hearts to kill me." Wheezed the old man.

"We don't need hearts." Answered Jarod.

"You didn't have one when you gunned down my MOTHER!" Parker exclaimed.

"Why kill me? The Triumvirate commands what we do."

"You deserve death. This is justice. The law serves as justice." Said Jarod.

"You aren't the law!"

"We have our own laws, just like the Centre." Parker spat.

"The Triumvirate will get you."

"Not if they're smart." Jarod said.

"Or dead." Added Parker.

__

Let's do this. She told Jarod.

The Pretender moved Raines toward the fifth floor window. The old man hovered just at the window pane. He glared at them.

"See you in hell." He growled.

"Never gonna happen." Parker told him.

With that, the woman combined her powers with Jarod's and pushed Raines out the window. Parker went over to her lover.

"Is it over?" she asked, "Just like that."

"No." he sighed, "There's still Lyle…and Willie."

"What?!" cried Parker, looking to where the Sweeper had fallen.

He wasn't there.

"Well that just fries my bacon!" She declared.

Jarod's brows furrowed. "What?"

"It's an expression…I'm pissed."

"Oh."

They walked to the window and looked down at the ground. Raines's broken body lay motionless on the ground. 

"What are we going to do with the body?" asked Parker.

"Burn it." Jarod answered.

Parker scrunched her nose at the mental image of the burning body. Jarod leaned down and kissed her ear.

"I'll take care of this." He whispered.

She shook her head. "No. I'll do it. I need to do it."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." She kissed his cheek, "I'll be fine."

And with that, she jumped out the window and landed on her feet beside the body. She closed her eyes and pictured the body on fire. Instantly, a great blaze began and Parker watched Raines burn. Justice was served. _This is for you, mama._ She thought. 

Inside the office, Jarod was heading out the door when he felt her presence before she touched his arm.

"It's done." She told him.

They then left the office, a sense of peace settling over them.


	7. Epilogue

****

For Disclaimer, see the Prologue.

__

Note: I think that's how you spell Michelle's last name. I'm not sure…oh, well.

Epilogue

****

The Centre

One Month Later

Since Parker and Jarod started their reign of the Centre, it had turned over a new leaf. Major Charles, Joshua (The Clone), Emily, and Michelle Demonice (Sydney's lady love), all came to help rebuild the Centre. They spent weeks upon weeks going through all of Raines's computer files, memos, notes, and anything else that they could find. Next, they would explore the rebuilt SL-27 to see what Raines was up to there. Little did they know, what they'd find would change everything…

****

To Be Continued…

__

So, what do you think? Good, Bad, Stupid? Well, Review and give me feedback. It's what I crave!

****

Coming Soon: _The squeal:_

Eternity: 

Part I: My Immortal 

Part II: Vow of Eternity


End file.
